


Back to normal

by Scarberrita



Series: We promised forever [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014), d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarberrita/pseuds/Scarberrita
Summary: It's been two weeks since D'Artagnan's return and he wants to be treated normal again. It would help if you read 'A Terrible Misunderstanding' but you don't have to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is only going to be about four chapters long. I hope you enjoy it and as always please comment what you think and suggestions are wanted

D'Artagnan stood in front of his grave looking down at the white marble slab that held his name. It was so surreal to be standing there. It was a dark, warm night. The sky was cloudy covering the stars and the moon.

It's been two weeks since his return and things were starting to get back to normal. He was back on duty with his men but he was getting treated differently. No one challenged him and he was given easy jobs. It was frustrating for the young Gascon.

At home it was the same. Athos, Aramis and Porthos were doing everything and pampering D'Artagnan. He understood their behavior at first but he wanted to be treated normal. He waited until they fell asleep and he snuck out.

Sighing he laid beside his grave and looked up at the sky. Tomorrow they were digging up his grave and getting his things that they buried back but tonight he wanted to see it alone. He closed his eyes and fell asleep while thinking about how much this experience has changed his life. 

A few hours later Captain Trèville was walking to the garrison when he noticed a body laying on the ground. Rushing over to it his heart stopped when he saw it was D'Artagnan. He relaxed slightly when he realized he was breathing.

"D'Artagnan" Trèville shook him lightly.

"Hmmm" D'Artagnan opened his eyes and saw the concern on the older mans face. "I must have fallen asleep" 

"What are you doing out here?" Trèville sat down next to D'Artagnan. 

Trèville looked behind D'Artagnan at his grave and frowned. D'Artagnan sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"I needed to get away for a little bit and I wanted to see it by myself before we dug it up" D'Artagnan explained.

"Why?" Trèville asked studying the younger mans face.

"It's just that everyone is treating me like I'm fragile and I'm not. I want to be treated like I was before this happened. I understand that it hurt them, I do, but I want everything to be normal again" D'Artagnan pulled a few pieces of grass up and was playing with them.

Trèville nodded and was thinking about how different D'Artagnan was being treated. He knew he was treating the young Gascon differently than before. 

"I'm sorry. We just want to keep you safe. You know how bad it was when we thought you died" The Captain apologized.

"I do know and that's why I haven't said anything about it yet" he put his head in his hands.

"I'll put you back on regular duty tomorrow" Trèville said.

"Thank you. I should get home" D'Artagnan stood up.

They shook hands and went their separate ways. D'Artagnan smiled feeling better after the talk he had with Trèville. Now all he had to do was talk to his men about this. He hoped it would go over well but he knew that they would fight it. They were lucky he loved them.  
-  
-  
D'Artagnan gently climbed back in bed and settled down. He started to close his eyes when Athos spoke.

"Where were you?" Athos asked softly so they wouldn't wake the others.

"I went for a walk" D'Artagnan replied.

Athos turned towards him and gently kissed his nose. 

"You should have woken one of us up to go with you" Athos told him 

Rolling his eyes D'Artagnan turned the other way facing away from Athos. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself before speaking again.

"I'm an adult" D'Artagnan stated.

Athos tried to put his arm around D'Artagnan but he was stopped. 

"Is something wrong?" Athos asked

"YES!" Shouted D'Artagnan jumping out of bed 

Aramis and Porthos woke up and sat up in bed. They could feel the tension in the room but remained silent.

"I'm so tired of being treated like I'm a child by the three of you!" His eyes filled with tears "I'm going to sleep in my room for awhile"

D'Artagnan didn't wait for a reply. He turned around and walked out slamming the door behind him leaving three shocked and confused musketeers in bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Athos stood outside of D'Artagnan's door his hand up and ready to knock. He took a deep breath and knocked three times.

"Go away. I'm not ready to talk" came D'Artagnan's muffled reply.

"D'Artagnan I'm sorry. Please can I come in" Athos presses his forehead against the door.

"No!" D'Artagnan yelled.

Sighing Athos walked back to their shared room where Aramis and Porthos were still sitting in bed.

"He wouldn't let me in" Athos informed the two musketeers.

"We should give him some space. Maybe he'll feel like talking in the morning" Porthos said pulling Aramis close to him.

Athos nodded and got back in bed cuddling up to Aramis. He was overthinking the situation, going to the worst possible outcome which is D'Artagnan leaving them. He buried his face in Aramis' neck.

"He is upset.. We will fix it. He won't leave us" Aramis whispered to Athos, guessing what the older musketeer was thinking.

"Stop reading my mind" Athos mumbled

Laughing Aramis ran his fingers through Athos hair. Porthos' snores interrupted the quietness making them both smile.  
-  
-  
D'Artagnan was gone when the Inseparables woke up. Athos sat at the table holding the note D'Artagnan left.

Athos, Aramis & Porthos  
I'm sorry that I left this morning without saying goodbye. I need some time to think. I promise I'm not leaving for good and I'll see you when you get to the garrison. Remember that I love you and we'll talk tonight when we get home.  
C. D'Artagnan

Aramis read the note out loud to Porthos over Athos shoulder. Porthos shook his head and continued to make breakfast. Aramis took the note and burnt it for safety. If anyone found it they would all be hung simply because it said 'I love you'... Shame.

"At least he wrote a note. That's a good sign" Porthos tried to reassure his men.

"I want to know what is wrong. Why is he so upset? Did I do something?" Athos asked

"We will find out tonight" Aramis squeezed Athos hand

They quickly ate breakfast and rushed off to the garrison. They were eager to see D'Artagnan and talk to him even if they couldn't talk about what was wrong until tonight.  
-  
-  
Walking into the gates of the garrison, the Inseparables scanned the yard for D'Artagnan. They didn't see him and went to the stables thinking that he might be there.

D'Artagnan was saddling a horse when they walked in and he stopped and smiled at them.

"Hey" he said brightly

"What are you doing?" Athos asked.

"Trèville is sending me on a mission. It should only take about a half a day" D'Artagnan explained

Athos turned around and headed to the Captains office. Aramis and Porthos watched him go and D'Artagnan huffed in anger.

"I'm not a child. I've been on solo missions before" D'Artagnan said

Aramis and Porthos looked at each other confused. Aramis walked forward and stopped in front of D'Artagnan.

"We never said you couldn't do it, D'Artagnan. We just don't think you're ready to go on a solo mission yet" Aramis explained quietly.

"I'm not ready or you're not ready? In case you all forgot nothing actually happened to me. I went on a vacation."

Aramis took a step back stunned at D'Artagnan's question.

"I.. We.. We can't lose you again.." Aramis teared up

D'Artagnan presses his forehead against his horses neck and took a deep breath. He looks up at them, his eyes full of pain.

"I didn't mean to hurt you but you never lost me before. You can't keep me locked away simply because you're afraid of what might happen. I'm afraid to lose you as well but I don't force you to stay behind" D'Artagnan jumped on his horse and rode away.

"Let's go find Athos" Porthos pulled Aramis with him.  
-  
-  
"Alone? Why alone?" Athos was pacing back and forth in front of the captain.

"He is very capable of doing this alone. I saw no reason to waste more of men by sending them with him" Trèville explained calmly.

Athos glared at him and paused in his pacing. He couldn't fight against the captains order. He nodded and quickly left the captains office and headed back to the stables. He saw Aramis and Porthos walk out and head towards him. He met them half way.

"He left" Porthos stated.

"Of course he did" Athos rolled his eyes "let's get this day over with"

With that the Inseparables went on with their day. Their minds constantly on the Gascon and waiting on him to return.  
-  
-  
They were waiting for him, hiding in the tree line. To distracted by the small argument he just had they jumped him easily. D'Artagnan struggled and knocked two of them out. D'Artagnan yelled out in pain when his shoulder was slashed open. He turned quickly and ran his sword through his opponents stomach. He looked around making sure there were no more.

D'Artagnan recognized the symbol on the men's uniform but he couldn't place where he saw it before. He winced when he moved his shoulder. He knew he should go back and have it stitched up but also knew his men were going to over react. He jumped back on his horse with some difficulty and closed his eyes.

'I can do this' he thought to himself.

He continued on his mission keeping his eyes open for more attackers. He rode to a small village and decided to stop and see if there was anyone to help stitch him up.

He walked to a small inn and saw the symbol again. He turned around and hid behind a barrel watching the men who guarded the inn. His shoulder pain was becoming to much and he was feeling weak from the lack of blood. He hurried off to the nearest house he could find and knocked on the door.

A young woman opened the door. Her blue eyes widened when she took in the sight of D'Artagnan. She pulled him inside just in time. He passed out on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long! Hopefully since I'm home alone and caught up on work I'll be able to write more. Comments and suggestions are always welcome :)

"He should be back by now" Athos said staring at the gate.

"Give him time. He's mad so he is probably taking his time" Aramis said from his spot on the ground cleaning his guns.

Athos looked back at Porthos and raised his sword ready to train more. Porthos lunged forward and Athos easily blocked his hit, but his mind wouldn't stop and the fear would not go away. He breathed in deeply and tried to concentrate on what he was doing. 

Athos threw his sword on the ground and ran his fingers through his hair the guilt getting to him. His chest was tight and his mind was going to the worst possible outcome. It has every time D'Artagnan left his sight since he has been back.

"But what if he's not? What if he's hurt or captured?" Athos asked quietly looked between Aramis and Porthos.

Sighing Aramis sat down his gun. He looked up at Athos and saw the worry on the older mans face. Aramis' heart ached for him.

"We will give him another half hour. If he isn't back we'll go" Aramis stood up and looked at the gate willing D'Artagnan to come back.

Aramis wanted so badly to comfort Athos right then. To pull him close and kiss away his guilt. He knew Athos was blaming himself for this. Looking over at Porthos he could see the worry in his expression as well. Porthos was being strong for them. In a way Aramis was glad but in another way he was mad that Porthos was doing it. He knew how dangerous it could be.

"Ready your horses.. We will go now" Athos announced and walked toward the stables.

"He never listens to me" Aramis pouted.

"Only in the bedroom.. Sometimes" Porthos winked  
-  
-  
D'Artagnan blinked a few times adjusting his eyes to the light in the room. His head was pounding and his mouth was dry. He tried to sit up but he was pushed back down gently by a woman. He recognized her as the woman who opened the door.

"Where am I?" He asked, his voice cracking a little.

"You're in my house. You knocked on my door and passed out when I opened it. You lost a lot of blood and I had to give you stitches" she explained.

"Thank you for your kindness" he smiled at her. "How long has it been?

"A few hours" She walked across the room and got a glass of water for D'Artagnan bringing it to him.

D'Artagnan was grateful for the water but it was taken away to soon. He reached for it and the woman gently hit his hands away.

"You'll get sick if you drink to much" She told him.

"You sound like Aramis" D'Artagnan smirked thinking about his marksman.

"Aramis is your brother?" She asked

D'Artagnan realized that the woman didn't know anything about him and he knew nothing about her. He laughed lightly and nodded.

"He is my brother in arms. I'm Charles D'Artagnan of the kings musketeers" D'Artagnan held out his hand and the woman shook it smiling.

"I'm Amelia" she told him.

D'Artagnan looked around the small room. It had a single dresser in it and the bed he was laying in. The room itself was dark the only light being from the oil lamp. He laid his head back and closed his eyes.

"You have a wonderful place" D'Artagnan complimented.

"Thank you. Are you hungry? Do you think you could eat?" She asked him

"I could eat" 

Amelia left the room and re entered a few minutes later with a bowl of soup. She sat it down and helped D'Artagnan sit up. Once he was in a comfortable position she handed him the soup. 

D'Artagnan ate his soup quietly watching Amelia move around the small room cleaning and organizing. He felt better after the first few bites. 

"I'm sorry for all this trouble" D'Artagnan said after he finished eating.

"It's no trouble" she took the bowl from him "try to get some more rest. It will help" 

D'Artagnan watched her leave and closed his eyes. He needed to leave soon and get home but he was sure they wouldn't worry until tonight. He could get a letter to Trèville by then.  
-  
-  
Blood. A lot of blood. Athos got off his horse and circled the area looking for any sign of D'Artagnan. They didn't know if the blood belonged to him or not but now they needed to find him.

Athos bent down and picked up a knife that he knew belonged to D'Artagnan. Fear spiked in Athos as he hurried back toward his horse. Aramis and Porthos sensed his fear and rode up to him concerned. Athos held up the knife and jumped back on his horse. 

"It's his. Porthos do you think you could track him?" Athos asked.

Porthos nodded and looked at the ground looking for a trail. There were several human footprints but only one set of horse prints. He decided that following those were their best bet and hopefully D'Artagnan was alive and made those tracks himself.

Porthos jumped off his horse and walked slowly at first following the tracks. Aramis and Athos were behind him watching closely for any more clues. Porthos noticed drops of blood on the ground and sped up. Getting back on his horse he took off as fast as his horse could run. Aramis and Athos were at his side. It grounded Porthos at that moment to have them beside him. He felt calmer not letting the panic control him. His mind was racing with possibilities. 

They entered a small village and Porthos slowed down. The tracks have been covered up by others and it was hard to tell which way to go. He quickly looked around the area and spotted D'Artagnan's horse. He pointed and Aramis and Athos looked.

"His horse" Athos stated.

Athos took a deep breath. They've been following the right tracks. He looked up at Porthos his eyes saying thank you hoping Porthos would understand. Porthos answering nod confirmed he did. Their joy was short lived when Aramis spoke.

"Guards. At the inn." Aramis informed them.

Athos and Porthos looked quickly. Athos put his hand on his sword as a safety precaution. He was about to go confront them when a woman walked up to D'Artagnan's horse and led it to a house. Athos nodded in her direction and the three followed.

"Excuse me, Madam" Aramis called. 

The woman stopped and put her hand on the neck of the horse.

"Yes?" She asked quietly 

"That horse. Do you know where the man who owns it is?" Athos asked

"Yes. He's injured and in my house." She answered

"He is one of my men. May we see him?" 

She smiled softly and nodded. The Inseparables dismounted and led their horses next to D'Artagnan's.  
They were nervous about seeing him and the state he was in. With all that blood they were really worried. The woman led them inside and to the room D'Artagnan is in.

"He's in there. I'm Amelia and if you need anything let me know. Are you hungry?" She asked.

"No, thank you and thank you for taking care of him" Porthos answered.

They entered the room and closed the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Aramis ran his fingers through D'Artagnan's hair and down his cheek. D'Artagnan sighed happily in his sleep pressing into his touch. Aramis' lip twitches in a small smile. He studied D'Artagnan's pale face and sat on the bed beside him. 

Athos stood quietly watching. He wanted nothing more than to touch D'Artagnan and feel that he was really there but he felt like he didn't deserve to because he caused this. In his head he was blaming himself for everything. His stomach was in knots as he looked at his young Gascon. 

"Mi Amor" Aramis said quietly while gently stroking D'Artagnan's cheek.

Slowly D'Artagnan opened his eyes and groaned at the pain he felt. His eyes focused on Aramis' worried face. 

"Mis? S'wong?" He slurred trying to sit up.

Aramis gently pushed him back down and ran his fingers through D'Artagnan's hair. Porthos moved forward and laid his hand over D'Artagnan's and smiled at him.  
Athos was lost in his thoughts leaning against the wall. He was focusing on D'Artagnan's stomach. Watching the rise and fall as he breathed. He held onto that to ground him slightly. D'Artagnan was alive.

"You were hurt, love." Porthos told him.

"I know. Amelia stitched me up. Why are you here?" D'Artagnan asked more awake and aware of his surroundings.

"We.. You were late.. We got worried" Aramis explained still running his fingers gently through D'Artagnan's hair.

Athos watched the whole thing silently. His eyes huge and frightened. He was afraid that if he spoke or moved it would set D'Artagnan off. They came looking for D'Artagnan because of him. 

"I'm sorry you worried" D'Artagnan pushed against Aramis' hand. "I'm.. Glad you came.. Can we go home?"

Aramis look at Athos and Porthos, they shared a look and Athos nodded once. Porthos ran his thumb back and forth on D'Artagnan's hand. D'Artagnan twisted his hand and gripped Porthos and squeezed reassuringly. Porthos warmed instantly in his chest and squeezed back. 

"Let me check your injury" Aramis said

Reluctantly Porthos let go of D'Artagnan's hand and helped him sit up. D'Artagnan winced in pain and closed his eyes and started breathing heavier. Athos stopped breathing and his heart was beating faster. His hands were trembling. That simple wince was ten times worse in Athos mind. 

"I'm okay" D'Artagnan shyly smiled at Aramis.

Aramis pulled D'Artagnan's shirt up and looked at his wound. He pressed his lips together and let the shirt drop back down. Aramis leaned over and softly kissed D'Artagnan's shoulder causing the younger man to smile.

"It's deep but the stitching is good.. Not as excellent as mine but it'll do" Aramis winked

Porthos and D'Artagnan laughed but agreed that Aramis was the best. Porthos looked up at Athos and frowned. Athos looked at him and silently pleaded with his eyes to not draw attention to him and focus on D'Artagnan. Porthos nodded once and focused back on D'Artagnan. He made a mental note to talk to Athos later.

"Did you guys come because I was late or because you worried and doubted me?" D'Artagnan asked quietly pulling away from Aramis and Porthos.

Porthos was about to answer when there was a knock on the door. Amelia opened the door holding a tray of water for the Musketeers. 

"I'm sorry for the disturbance but he needs to stay hydrated and I brought water for the rest of you" She handed a glass of water to each of them.

"Thank you. You are as kind as you are beautiful" Aramis winked at her.

Amelia blushed and exited the room. Porthos raised his eyebrow and chuckled. He reached over and hit Aramis' arm jokingly. 

"Let's get the pup home" Porthos squeezed D'Artagnan's leg.

"Are you sure he's able to ride?" Athos asked finally finding his voice.

D'Artagnan glared at him and threw his blanket off of himself. He got out of bed and stumbled, putting his hand on the wall to balance himself. Still glaring at Athos he stumbled forward and opened the door walking out.

"D'Artagnan" Aramis called and went after him knowing that Porthos would look after Athos.

Athos slid down the wall and buried his face in his hands. Porthos moved and knelt beside him pulling him against his chest. He whispered soothing things to Athos while holding him.

"Why.. Why does he hate me? Why do I always mess up?" Athos asked his voice strained

"He doesn't hate you. He hates the situation and you didn't mess up. Not at all, love." Porthos reassured. 

Athos held onto to him tighter. The fear of losing them stronger now than it has been in a long time. He feels like he messed up so badly and that if D'Artagnan leaves, Aramis and Porthos will follow. Leaving Athos alone with his thoughts and wine.  
-  
-  
Aramis followed D'Artagnan outside and sat down beside him on the step. Aramis remained silent listening to D'Artagnan's deep painful breaths.

"He thinks I'm not capable of anything" D'Artagnan finally spoke.

"That is not true and you know it. Athos thinks you're one of the best. He's said so many times" 

"Why is he treating me like this?" D'Artagnan angrily asked 

"He's treating you no different then before in this situation. How many times has he asked in the past if one of us are able to ride after an injury?" 

D'Artagnan remained quiet for a long time thinking about what Aramis said. Porthos and Athos came outside and went to their horses. Aramis sighed and stood up and held his hand out to D'Artagnan. D'Artagnan grabbed it and Aramis pulled him up. 

D'Artagnan slowly walked up behind Athos and tapped his shoulder. He knew he was to hurt to ride alone and his stubbornness would only hurt him more. He also felt bad about lashing out at Athos. Athos turned and D'Artagnan stared at him. Athos eyes were a darker blue from crying and his eyes were starting to puff out. 

"Can... Can I ride with you? I don't think I can ride alone" D'Artagnan asked looking away.

Athos resisted the urge to kiss D'Artagnan and looked over at Porthos who was smiling. Ducking his head and hiding his own smile, Athos nodded. 

"I'm going to need help getting on the horse" D'Artagnan smiled.

"Allow me" Porthos picked D'Artagnan up and sat him on the horse.

Athos got on the horse behind D'Artagnan. He adjusted the best he could and had D'Artagnan lean against him. Athos looked around and quickly kissed his temple. D'Artagnan settled against him and smiled. Aramis and Porthos shared a look and got on their horses. 

"Thank you Amelia for taking care of me" D'Artagnan told her when she came out to say goodbye.

"My pleasure" she smiled and waved them on their way.

As they passed the inn they noticed more guards standing around. They quickly went past to avoid any trouble. Athos would bring it up to Trèville when they returned home. 

"I know that symbol. I just can't remember where I saw it" D'Artagnan told Athos.

"You'll think of it soon and if they cause trouble we will be ready" 

They rode in silence for a few miles going slow so they don't hurt D'Artagnan's shoulder. It was a beautiful day. Warm weather and a light blue sky with few white clouds. 

"I'm sorry" Athos whispered in D'Artagnan's ear.

"For?" D'Artagnan asked sleepily

"For being over protective. For treating you like you're not capable of being on your own." Athos choked on his words holding back tears.

Aramis and Porthos pulled back to give them privacy. D'Artagnan twisted his head and looked up at Athos frowning.

"I'm afraid.. I'm afraid that every time you leave my sight you're not going to return" tears ran down Athos face. "Aramis and Porthos feel the same. We can't.. We can't go through that again and I know you don't understand because it didn't happen to you but imagine.. Imagine if it was one of us"

D'Artagnan reached up and wiped away Athos' tears. 

"I couldn't imagine it. I saw how you were when I came home.. You're all still recovering.. Im sorry. I shouldn't complain. I just wish it never happened and that things were normal. I can live with this for as long as you need to. If you need to be with me all the time.. I can do that." 

"I'll try to let you go on your own sometimes.. Maybe for only five minutes but I'll try" Athos smiled.

Aramis and Porthos smiled at each other. They heard the whole conversation. The rest of the way home they talked about terms and laughed at the ridiculous suggestions from Aramis. When they entered the garrison they stopped.

Trèville was talking to a woman in a green dress. D'Artagnan dismounted and the woman turned around. She smiled at him. Athos noted that she was a woman of confidence and power. 

"Kaianna" D'Artagnan said shocked.

"Charles" she replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The symbol will be revealed in the next story. Comments and suggestions are welcome :)


End file.
